wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Headless Horseman
During Hallow's End, Headless Horseman is a summoned elite boss in The Graveyard, an instanced wing of Scarlet Monastery. Additionally, he attacks Horde and Alliance villages at various times throughout the event. Background From the in-game description: :The Headless Horseman, once a knight of the Silver Hand and hero among his fellow paladins, is cursed. Driven insane within the Scarlet Monastery, he believes that he is alive and we are dead. Now, his fervor no longer serves the Light. With the coming of Hallow's End, he spreads gloom and fire across the villages of Azeroth. When defeated, he is revealed as Thomas Thomson, aka "Sir Thomas ". :For ages, I was lost. Now, finally, I see how dark my soul had become... Tome of Thomas Thomson: :Kids: Joel and Gina, Wife: Suzannah Attacks and Abilities *'Basic Melee': Deals ~1.8k base damage. *'Cleave': Standard cleave, hits for ~3k base damage. *'Whirlwind': After losing its head, the body will AoE whirlwind for ~1.4k/sec. *'Conflagration': An AoE DoT, can only be removed with a PvP Trinket or a Mage's Ice Block. Ticks for ~830 fire damage and confuses the target. Lasts ~5 seconds. Note the actual damage it does is either % based or level based, see the Talk:Headless Horseman page, it doesn't kill a level 43 as the above damage would suggest. Feinging Death right before the conflag hits you will cancel the fear effect, although the emotes and animations will still proc. You can attack/move as normal. Not sure if this also cleanses the DoT too. *'Head of the Horseman': Active after the Horseman suffers 99% damage each phase. ~27000 Health. *'Pulsing Pumpkin': Tossed on the ground during phase three. Casts sprout after ~15 seconds. ~10k Health. If a pumpkin lands on a player, they get a disease named Squash Soul which is -18 Spirit for 20 minutes. *'Pumpkin Fiend': Sprouted from the Pulsing Pumpkins. Deals ~650 base damage and has ~10k Health. General Information thumb|Pumpkin Shrine * Location: Pumpkin Shrine in the middle of the Forlorn Cloister located in the Graveyard wing of Scarlet Monastery. * Spawning: To spawn him: :* Click the Pumpkin Shrine to receive :* Click the Loosely Turned Soil behind the shrine and hand in the quest. :* This quest is a Daily quest, and counts toward your limit of 10. :* Each character can summon the horseman once per day. Daily quests reset at 4AM Game time. The instance must be reset only if the Horseman is killed. The 5 instance runs an hour still apply to this instance as well. * Conflagration: This debuff can be removed by The Insignia * Mana Drains: This boss has a small mana pool, and can easily be drained of mana. Strategy The Headless Horseman encounter is a three phase fight. Phase One The Horseman makes his entrance and engages whoever lit the candle. The tank should taunt immediately if they did not start the event. Watch out for Cleave and DPS him down. At 1% the horseman will go immune, toss his head, walk around disoriented, and occasionally use a Whirlwind attack. The Head of the Horseman will become an active target while the body heals to 100%. All DPS should have a target macro for Head of the Horseman. After the party damages the head to about 60%, or the body heals to 100%, the head will rejoin the body and the next phase begins. Phase Two When the Horseman rejoins with his head, he targets the player with the highest threat. This is the same as phase one except he will randomly cast Conflagration on a random party member (not the tank). You can use a PvP Trinket to remove the Conflagration. Healers and ranged DPS should be alert to the location of both tank and Conflagration target; steer clear of these. Phase two ends if the head reaches about 30% health, or when the body heals to 100%. Phase Three The Horseman does not use Conflagration in Phase Three. Eventually he will toss four Pulsing Pumpkins, which sprout Pumpkin Fiends after several seconds, and they will completely heal. The pumpkins have around 10k health and the fiends will crit cloth wearers for 1k. The fastest course of action seems to be having the tank stand in the middle of the pumpkins with shouts ready. The rest of the party continues damaging the Horseman until his head is tossed for the final time. If you are low on DPS a second or third wave of Pulsing Pumpkins can be spawned before the head is tossed. Once the Head of the Horseman dies, the Headless Horseman has been defeated, and the remaining pumpkins will die. If you don't kill the Head of the Horseman before the Horseman heals to 100%, phase three will start over again meaning you have to DPS down the Horseman again to get him to toss his head. This is almost certainly a wipe since the yard will be covered with Pumpkin Fiends. Having a paladin tank makes this phase far, far easier. The tank just puts consecrate down where he is tanking. DPS and healers stand behind him inside the consecrate, allowing the tank to pick up pumpkin adds and DPS can carry on pounding. The key to the Headless Horseman is to find and DPS down the head as fast as possible when it is off the Horseman. The head does no damage so all DPS should feel free to unload on it. The macro /target Head of helps with this, as it allows you to pick up the head almost as soon as it detaches. Quotations SCARLET MONASTERY: Player: Horseman rise... Your time is nigh... You felt death once... Now, know demise! Horseman Entrance: It is over, your search is done! Let fate choose now, the righteous one. Lost Head: (Head of the Horseman) I am over here, you fool of a body! Rejoined: Here's my body, fit and pure! Now, your blackened souls I'll cure! Conflagration: Harken, cur! Tis you I spurn! Now, Player, feel the burn! Sprouting Pumpkins: Soldiers arise, stand and fight! Bring victory at last to this fallen knight! Horseman Death: This end have I reached before. What new adventure lies in store? Player Death: Your body lies beaten, battered and broken. Let my curse be your own, fate has spoken. '''WORLD SPAWN:' At the beginning of the attack: Prepare yourelves, the bells have tolled! Shelter your weak, your young and your old! Each of you shall pay the final sum! Cry for mercy; the reckoning has come! Upon successfully dowsing his flames: My flames have died, left not a spark! I shall send you now to the lifeless dark! Upon failing to douse his flames: Fire comsumes! You've tried and failed. Let there be no doubt, justice prevailed! Upon successfully defeating Shade of Horseman's body: So eager you are, for my blood to spill. Yet to vanquish me, 'tis my head you must kill! Additional Info On the first day of this boss being active, an extreme amount of players gathered in Scarlet Monastery. This resulted in several server crashes and disconnections. This led to the boss being known as "The Disconnecting Horseman" on many realms. Also, there is an apparent problem with The Headless Horseman resetting and disappearing, thus wasting your day's attempt, if a hunter/rogue/lock/druid starts the event and feigns/vanishes/soul shatters/stealths. Blizzard will NOT let you retry, you will simply have to retry the next day. This can be run with a 10 man raid. Every time you reset the instance to farm the Horseman, a new instance ID is Created. Be aware of the 5 Instance Per Hour rule Blizzard has in place, as doing Horseman 5 times in less than an hour will lock you out of all instances until 60 minutes from the time you entered the first Horseman instance. The Summoning quest is a Daily quest. You must have at least one daily quest slot open in order to summon. This quest may be completed by level 65 players. Loot World Spawns for Village Event At 4 hour intervals (12, 4, 8), the Headless Horseman's Shade of Horseman will attack Kharanos, Goldshire, Azure Watch, Razor Hill, Brill and Falconwing Square. These attacks are preceded by a veil of fog dropping around the area and consist primarily of Shade of Horseman circling overhead on a flying horse. As he circles the village, he throws flaming pumpkins at the various buildings. After getting the quest from the Orphan Matron nearby, players are required to use from the large water tub (also part of the Hallow's End and quests) to douse the flames. can also be thrown other players to give it to them. After the fires have been extinguished, the Shade of Horseman drops to the ground and engages in hand-to-hand combat as a level 11 mob. Similar to the Scarlet Monastery battle, upon defeating him, players must then destroy his head. He is generally easily dispatched and the reward is a large pumpkin head in the center of the village that players can 'smash' to receive full of Hallow's End treats. Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Scarlet Monastery Category:Hallow's End Category:Unique Voice